Troll panic
by Captain Juliet
Summary: Opal is back to get Fowl, this time making sure the LEP doesn't interfere and hopefully kill Holly. My 1st fanfiction, set between Lost Coloney and Time Paradox. Please review so I know what I can do to improve the story :
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there! This is my first Artemis Fowl fanfict and I know this chapter is really (or relatively) short. And I am those kind of people who write without research or drafts so there might be some alterations of the story as we know. This is set after Lost Colony and before Time Paradox, and I'm not quite sure if Opal is in prison at the time but let's just stick to my story for the time being. Please review so I know if it really sucks and I can make some adjustments if I can to my other chapters to make the story less suck-ish. And about the title, I really had no idea what to name my story so I just picked random words pertaining to the story, and also because I happened to be listening to Girl Panic by Duran Duran (I love the 80s).**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Artemis, Opal, Holly or anyone. If I did, I would have known if Opal is in prison at this time and make the necessary changes.  
**

Chapter 1: The golden touch

LEP Prison, Haven City

Opal Koboi sat hunched in her cell, thinking. In her hands were a set of wires, which she toyed and played with. Outside her cell were about six guards who made sure that the wires weren't used as a weapon. Opal had requested for some wires to keep her brain active so that she wouldn't become a slobbering moron in the end. Apart from the armed sprites, three cameras were observing her every move.

Of course, the wires were more than playthings. Opal needed them to keep track of time. She had calculated that by the time she had connected the wires in a complex way and dismantling them, it would have been an hour. If the Brill brothers had followed her directions, then Opal would need an accurate time source. The sprites were on strict orders not to talk to the pixie, so the only times she knew was when her meals came at 8am, 12pm and 6pm sharp. Opal was going to make use of that.

Breakfast came. 8am sharp. Opal did not touch the tray of food but began working on the wires. One chance was all she had. It had better work. During the second hour she had used the fork on the wires. To the camera and the sprites, she was using it to loosen a tight knot. What she was actually doing was to attach one wire to the metal fork.

Three hours before lunch, the time when Opal had called for a blackout. She inched her way towards a camera. When darkness came, she promptly climbed on her bed and jumped, the mattress giving her a boost, and plucked the camera from the wall. She felt around it and pulled out the nuclear battery. Attaching it to the wire and fork, she was careful to avoid direct contact with the metal fork.

"Glow sticks," one guard hissed to the rest. Opal was anticipating that. The moment she saw a glint of light, her hand shot forward and gave the unfortunate sprite a good buzz in the hand. At the same time, she had hit another sprite in the wing, which was a vital organ. Good luck with that, Opal thought and allowed a smile. Actually, I take that back. I'll need it.

Eventually she had managed to knock the guards out long enough to stick the fork into the security lock of her cell. The bars silently slid down. Opal nicked a glow stick from an officer and made her way out, fork, wire and nuclear battery in hand.

Opal was hauled onto a small shuttle by the Brill brothers in no time. "Good job, boys. Now let's see if you got it right," she said, walking over to a room. On the table were her plans, a small square chip and bits of loose wire. She examined the chip closely.

"Brilliant me," she purred. "Have you ever seen such a marvelous thing? Now, get a bird for me. Let's see if it really works."

Mervall came with a stray bird in a cage. Opal put the bead-sized chip in the bird feed and placed it in the cage. The bird pecked at it, eventually eating the chip as well. After a while, the bird stopped, straightened its neck as its eyes turned blood red. It blinked a few times, the red gone. Mervall stood, amazed. Of course, he knew Opal had many tricks up her sleeve, but this one was impressive.

"Hmm. That wasn't supposed to take that long. Never mind, I can fix that later. Now," Opal said with a dangerous glint in her eyes. "Come to me, and let nothing stop you." This was it. The plan all depended on this. The LEP would not be suspecting her at all if this worked.

The bird's eyes flicked red and they rested on Opal's outstretched hand. It flew, slammed into the cage, and Opal was starting to feel disappointed and a tinge of panic. But what she was hoping for happened next.

The bird's claws gripped the cage and pulled it apart with unnatural strength. Opal threw a cloth at it. The bird struggled for a moment before tearing and ripping it into shreds using its not so blunt claws and beak. It finally rested on Opal's finger, eyes back to normal. Opal cackled and caught Mervall's surprised look.

"Mistress," he started, bowing his head. "You are full of surprises. I never knew the animals with the chips implanted in them could do such an incredible thing." He said this to compliment Opal, and also because he really meant it.

Opal stroked the bird and replied, "My dear Mervall, I do not blame you and many others for forgetting who I really am, because I have been out of action for so long. But that is about to change as I will remind them again that I, Opal Koboi, am, and still is, the pixie with the golden touch."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi there, it's me again. Sorry for messing up the 1st chapter. I finally got the Time Paradox from the library and so let me clarify something first. Opal's prison isn't in Haven city but in Atlantis. But for my story let's just go with it and this chapter will hopefully cover up for the blips. Any other problems you can just voice it out. Reviews, PM, whatever.**

Chapter 2: Never a day off

Fowl Manor, Dublin

Holly Short watched as Artemis played with the twins. It was her day off from work and she loved the twins as much as Artemis did. She would pop by once in a while to say hi or play with the twins.

At the moment, Artemis was supervising Myles while the three-year-old dissected an onion. Myles was having problems getting a sample and Artemis had to help. Holly sat on a chair, watching them. When Myles finally got a piece, Artemis straightened up and looked around. "Holly, where's Beckett?" he asked.

Holly looked around the room. "Don't worry, Artemis," she said, getting up. "I'll find him for you."

Myles had looked up from his experiment. "Beckett simple-toon," he said.

"Do you have any idea where your brother is, Myles?" Holly asked, smiling. She knew from previous visits that it would be futile to stop Myles from calling almost anyone a simpleton.

"Cappuccino," he squeaked. "Cappuccino and spaghetti."

"I think that means Beckett's gone to the kitchen," Artemis translated. Holly smiled again. "I'll have to learn their language sometime," she said and walked out the room.

Holly ran into Juliet along the way. "Yes, fairy girl?" Juliet asked.

"Have you seen Beckett? I thought might be in the kitchen," Holly said. Juliet started for the kitchen. In a few moments Holly heard Juliet's horrified screams. She poked her head into the kitchen, or what used to be the kitchen.

Bowls, cups and plates were everywhere, some half-filled with sauces. Black, orange and red liquid decorated the floor and walls. Light brown semi-liquid was on the table in a clumsily drawn circle. Beckett, just as colourful, was adding whipped cream on the table. "My cake mixture!" Juliet shrieked.

At this moment, Butler entered the kitchen. "Juliet, what's-oh," he started. Beckett smiled innocently at Holly. "Like my painting?" he asked happily. Holly picked the younger Fowl up. "I do," she said, "but I don't think Butler or Juliet does. Come on, Beckett, let's get you cleaned up."

When she finally came back with Beckett, all cleaned up, Myles was sitting patiently on the floor among all his beakers and microscopes. Artemis returned to the room with a bottle of vinegar. "Oh, Artemis, I think you really should stop your painting lessons with the twins," Holly said.

Artemis smiled. "I saw. Beckett did quite a masterpiece, though."

"Juliet's worried about her cake."

"It's the one out of the few that has been so far successful," Artemis said. "Once she made a transformation in the oven." Myles tugged his older brother's hand as he prepared to drop a quail's egg into a cylinder of vinegar. Beckett was interested in spite of himself.

Myles dropped the egg and there was a buzzing sound as the vinegar ate away at the shell. Artemis frowned. Obviously the buzzing sound was not due to the shelling of the egg. Holly caught his look and recognized it immediately. Although it was her day off, Holly was wearing her matte black Shimmer suit of the Kraken Watch task force and had brought her helmet along. It was, of course, the helmet. It was Holly's turn to frown. Someone was calling her at a time like this?

Holly accepted the call. A projection of Foaly appeared. "Hello there, Foaly," Holly said. "And why would you be calling me when I'm having the day off?"

"The problem with police business is that there's never a day off," the centaur smirked.

"Simple-toon!" Myles blurted. Foaly managed to suppress an undignified whinny as Artemis dismissed the twins, warning them to stay clear of the kitchen.

"And hello to you, Artemis," Foaly said, still unhappy at the fact that he was being referred to as a simpleton.

"So, what's the news?" Holly said, drumming her fingers on her helmet.

"Yea, like whoever would take a day off in their uniform," Foaly said. "Anyway, Opal Koboi escaped from prison, but that's not the thing. The main problem is that we've got troll signals all over Ireland, the forested areas."

"How many exactly?" Holly said, frowning even more. She did not like the way this was going.

Foaly chewed his lip. "Uh, twelve. I swear, it was just ten just now."

"How long has it been since Opal escaped?" Artemis asked. "This could be all Opal's doing."

"We are suspecting Opal, but she escaped at eleven but we spotted the trolls on Scopes at ten. Three in the first hour, then five. This is already the third hour and we have… thirteen."

"So maybe it isn't Opal," Artemis said.

"Think all you want, Mud Boy," Foaly said. "Uh, Trouble Kelp's on the line." And with that Foaly's image disappeared, only to be replaced by that of Commander Trouble Kelp. "Why aren't you making you're way to Police Plaza?" he demanded. "And why, of all places above and below ground, are you at that particular Mud Boy's house?"

Holly sighed. She put on her helmet and switched off the speaker so any comments directed at Artemis would not be returned, starting another round of insults. "Yes, Commander?" she sighed.

"Get here now. What did that pompous centaur say? I specifically told him to tell you to get here. And there you are, having a nice chat. So good thing I decided to check on you, eh?" Trouble said.

"Okay, fine, Commander. Heading down this instant," she said and disconnected the connection. She turned to Artemis. "Keep your fairy phone at hand, Artemis. I may need your help." Artemis nodded and fingered the ring on his finger. Then he heard Juliet's shrill screaming voice and headed towards the kitchen.

"We got fifteen now, Mistress," Mervall reported.

"As expected. I see that my instructions were clear and idiot proof. It's amazing how these animals manage to get others to consume the chips," Opal smiled, wiping sweat from her brow. "And the day gets better. I have just finished making a signal absorber. It simply absorbs any signals and bounces some back if necessary. That will direct attention off our area long enough for us to finish the job."

"Still fifteen, but we have spotted other fairies. The LEP, no doubt," Mervall said.

Opal grinned. "The games have begun. My chips masquerade as trolls on Scopes, and if only I had a shot of Foaly's face. Since they are all so near chute E7 Foaly would have to close it down. That's where we are, and that centaur would never see it coming." Opalpaused. "Now where did I put my new boots? I got it especially for this occasion. Please tell me they are in good condition."

There was no need to say please. In fact, there was no need to say sorry either.


	3. Chapter 3

**Yo! Its me! I guess I type faster than I think. This is where the action starts! Hope you guys like it!**

**Now I really hope I actually type faster than I think because the next chapter is also pretty long *sighs*, but its my fav chapter in this story. Not telling you why just yet. But another spoiler: next chapter contains lots of dialogue, main characters are Artemis and Foaly, and I love the suspense at the end. Meeheehee.  
**

**Now, the disclaimer, then you can enjoy the story. Disclaimer: I do not own Artemis Fowl, because if I did he would probably be horrified at how I suck at using the computer and how I slowly I type (with 3 fingers or so!) and abandon me. And also get back at me for what I'm going to do with Holly in this chapter. I was about to laugh, but was that a good thing or bad?  
**

Chapter 3: Troll roll

Lower Elements Police, Haven city  
Commander trouble Kelp was basically repeating what Foaly had told Holly, but it was news to the other Recon officers. Kelp had told Holly that she would be in recon for this instead of the Kraken watch because of her outstanding Recon achievements, excluding the Hamburg thing and the Artemis Fowl affairs. "Only this once," Holly had said. "But I get to keep the uniform."

"Foaly would be closing chute E7 at Tara in case any more trolls appear from there, but you guys would have the privilege of riding it before it closes," Trouble was saying.

_And the privilege of getting mauled by a troll,_Holly added bitterly as she remembered her two tangles with the same trolls. They were not a pleasant experience for both the troll and Holly. She just remembered that she had about a quarter tank of juice left and that she was planning to do the Ritual that night.

"It cannot be helped that this emergency mission has to be conducted in the middle of the day, but who knows what damage the trolls would have done by then?" Kelp said before dismissing the officers.

Foaly had equipped Holly with a Neutrino, another helmet with a locator and a buzz baton. "I've already got one of those," Holly said.

"This is the new model. The anti-troll buzzer which you will be testing is my own design," Foaly said. "It has the Sonix, high intensity tunnel beams and enough energy to fry a troll a few times." Holly nodded. The high beams from her helmet had managed to get her out of both tussles with the troll. She walked to the door and paused.

"Is there anything wrong, Captain?" Foaly asked.

"It's just that I feel like I'm forgetting something. I got my helmet, buzz baton and Neutrino with me but still..."

Foaly patted her back. "You'd better get a move on before Trouble gives me another lecture on how I should not be obstructing an LEP procedure," he said. "Anything, just call me."

Holly made her way to the chute, ready to ride the hotshots. What she was not ready for were the trolls.

"Tell the others to kill any fairy or human on sight. Oh, and destroy the evidence and don't leave it lying around. The last thing I need is to step on a corpse and ruin my new boots," Opal said to a wild dog before it ran off and transmits the message to any mutant within a 10 meter radius. She turned to Mervall. "And now, what have we got on Master Fowl?"

"I thought we just leave them to the mutants?" Mervall said.

"Idiot," Opal hissed. "Obviously he would have special treatment. I will personally see to that Fowl dies a painfully slow death. That is why, my dear Mervall, I asked you to check on him. And stop looking at me. I told you; it's bad for my skin."

Mervall diverted his gaze to Opal's boots as his mistress snatched the report from him. _I'm going to have to compliment that sooner or later,_he thought as Opal skimmed through the report. Finally, she looked up with a mad gleam in her eyes.

"So Fowl has two younger brothers? Interesting," she purred.

Holly had followed the locator on her helmet to a forested area relatively close to Fowl Manor and Tara. _Good,_ she thought._ No trolls around the manor. Butler may have taken on a troll, but a few of them are going to be a problem.  
_  
"Hav_e _we got anything yet?" Foaly's voice sounded in her helmet. Holly jumped at the sound.

"Foaly, don't do that. I'm on a mission here so don't give me any unnecessary stress_. _I'm as stressed as it is," Holly reprimanded. _Now I know how Butler feels whenever I make a silent entrance,_she thought and smiled.

"The elf is stressed and yet she smiles," Foaly snorted. "I can see you on the helmet's camera." Holly's smile was replaced by a tight line as the locator beeped.

One troll was in the clearing beyond the trees. But the forest around seemed fine, and it was deadly silent. Trolls would usually destroy anything in its path, making them very easy to find. A second and a third was found not so far away from the first. No wrestling each other. "Foaly," she said, her fairy intuition buzzing at the base of her head. "I have a problem. It appears that the... trolls are ahead of me, unmoving, and no trail of destruction anywhere. Like any troll would dance nimbly to a clearing, see another one, sit down and smile."

"I, ah..." Foaly was caught off guard by this. "This is unusual," he managed after a while. Holly sighed. "This is what I'm here to do," Holly muttered and, fearing what she would find in the clearing, Holly streamlined her body and dived neatly through the tree branches.

No trolls in sight, but her locator was flashing red and the beeping got louder. It indicated two trolls within sight. "D'Arvit," she breathed. "Foaly, what do you make of this?"

First she heard static which was followed by an irritated whinny. "D'Arvit, Captain. There's this field severing all-" he said, then the speakers went silent except for white noise. No more centaur genius at her side. She was alone, again, with two supposed trolls within a ten meter range. "Foaly?" she called, hoping for something. Whatever that something was, she didn't get it.

Holly ventured into the clearing and hovered above it where she felt very vulnerable. A twig snapped; Holly whipped out her Neutrino as she swiveled to face the "troll". She should have taken out her specially modified buzz baton, but her fairy intuition told her she would not be facing any. "That's it," she said to no one in particular. "I'm turning down all Recon assignments after this. No more Recon, no more trolls."

At the last word, Holly heard a rustling sound. She turned to face a stray dog with a dirty yellow coat. Its tongue hung out and it was panting. _Funny,_ she thought, referring to her locator. _According to this, the dog is a troll. But it's a dog. It's just an ordinary stray dog._And just when she thought this, she found out that her last statement was nowhere near the truth.

The dog's eyes flicked and changed from black to scarlet. It lunged forward. Holly shot her Neutrino at it but apparently it had anticipated the move and dodged nimbly out of the way, finally pouncing on Holly and sinking its teeth into her left calf, bringing her down from the air. Holly screamed in agony, releasing her weapon as pain shot through her. Blue sparks leap out at the wound and Holly hoped it would scare away her attacker. But not only did the dog not budge; it sank its teeth further into elfin flesh.

Holly clawed at whatever she could get her hands on, like her Neutrino. She shot it between the dog's scarlet eyes and it released her almost immediately. Blood ran from the wound, dripping onto the grass. Her magic got to work as the pain ceased slightly. The dog lay at the foot of the tree, momentarily stunned; its eyes closed, and tongue out. _Hopefully it would stay that way,_Holly thought. She, after what she had learnt, was beginning to ignore the beeping and the red light on the locator. It was a trick, wasn't it?

A bear from behind gripped her shoulders and lifted her up. Holly made no struggle as she knew that when dropped at that height, it would not help her still her still healing leg. "D'Arvit," she muttered, staring at the bear's red eyes.

The dog and the bear both had red eyes, but what was the connection? Holly could not come to a conclusion as the bear howled, snapping her back to unpleasant reality, hurling her towards a stoic tree. "D'Arvit!" she said. Her wings slowed her down, sending her tumbling on the ground, coming to a rest at the foot of the tree. She could not help but notice the trail of blood on the ground.

The bear charged at Holly. She reached for her buzz baton, h razor ready to buzz the bear the moment it laid a paw on her. Once again, she failed to notice another red dot coming for her from behind. A falcon had rammed itself into Captain Short's wings, propelling her towards the bear, which slashed at Holly with razor sharp claws.

Not far away from where Holly was battling for her life, Opal was watching from the cameras in the bear and falcon's eyes. She cackled as Holly got pushed towards the bear which ripped her uniform and drew blood. Holly Short's blood. Beside her, Descant winced at the piercing sound. He never really understood how Opal manages to actually enjoy these real live gory scenes.

Holly had no time to stop and check the wounds on her arms but she could not ignore the stinging pain. The bear charged at her again and Holly quickly climbed on a low branch, wincing as her leg brushed the tree. She swung herself onto another higher one to avoid being ripped apart. She saw her buzz baton, which was on the other end of the clearing.

_I need to take care of the bird first,_ Holly thought. _Or whichever is easier to kill._Checking her wings, the falcon swooped in again, pushing her towards the bear and the opposite tree. Holly pointed her helmeted head at the bear, knocking it out of her path. She fell onto the grass, her momentum driving her forward, causing cuts and bruises on her body. She fell on her back and let out an agonized groan.

Opal shrieked with laughter, a sound which almost caused Descant to be deaf. After the laughing fit, he could still hear his ears ringing.

The bear attacked her, more angry than hurt. Holly found her buzz baton, flicked it to maximum power, aimed and threw it at the beast. It was its turn to howl in pain. "Heh," Holly mumbled, getting up slowly. A thought struck her.

_I'm out of magic, and I don't have an acorn._

Of course! I forgot to get my sealed acorn unit. D'Arvit.

Holly retrieved her buzz baton and concentrated on killing the falcon. For once she paid attention to her locator, which indicated an assailant coming at her from behind. She whirled around, buzz baton in hand and aimed it at the falcon as it made a third attempt to knock Captain Short head over heels. It failed, dropping to the ground, eyes milky white as Holly smelt burnt feathers. Buzz baton in hand, Holly let out a sigh of relief._ It's finally over,_ she thought._ Now all I have to do is get back in range and hear what Foaly-_

Something charged at her from behind, knocking Holly Short unconscious.


	4. Chapter 4

**Right! Its the Friday before school starts so i figured i might as well finish up this chapter before i go to school and drown in homework. So that may be the reason why it will take so long with chapter 5, and not because I type with three fingers! I'm getting along with it, thank you very much. And another reason why I wanted to publish this chapter. I want you to feel the suspense and the twist in this chapter.(Whahahaha!) Wow. I must really stop giving you guys spoilers.**

**One more thing. this is the disclaimer for dummies(or those who don't really get it. Never mind. I'm just as clueless).Me (Captain Juliet) no own Artemis Fowl. How does that sound? And now, my story. So you can see if my spoilers come true.**

Chapter 4: One step behind

Fowl Manor, Dublin, Ireland

"Get them out of here. Artemis!" Juliet shrieked, punching the air to show her frustration. Butler winced as his sister shouted while Artemis gathered his younger brothers and got them out of the kitchen.

His fairy phone-ring buzzed gently. _It's Holly, _Artemis thought, but it was Foaly instead. _This does not look good, _he thought,_ but then again he may be asking me for advice, which I am more than glad to comply._

_ "_Artemis," Foaly said his tone of voice less flippant than usual. "Artemis. Did you manage to find out who is behind this trolls attack?"

"I need more clues, Foaly. Is Captain Short alright?" Artemis asked as the twins ran ahead.

Foaly snorted. "I would answer that if I knew."

"What?" Artemis did not know he had shouted until he heard his voice echoing down the corridors. The twins disappeared round a corner but Artemis did not seem to notice."Foaly, explain."

"See here, Mud genius. Holly goes on a field mission and I still have contact with her. She locates two trolls ahead of her but the thing is there is no trail of destruction anywhere announcing their presence. She gets within ten meters of a troll and I lose the connection."

Artemis hurried to his study. "Equipment malfunctions? Listen, Foaly, I want you to send me the feed from Holly's helmet before you lost her to my laptop."

Foaly snorted again, just that this one was slightly annoyed. "I'm telling you, it isn't any malfunction anywhere. You'll see for yourself."

_Isn't that why you're sending me the files? _Artemis thought with some exasperation. He wanted to say it out loud but thought better of it. Holly is in danger, he told himself. This is no time for horseplay. Pardon the pun.

The files came up in a moment. There was Holly, flying from Tara. "That is a new helmet, I presume." Artemis noted the extra screen showing Holly's face. "There's another camera in the helmet."

"My new design," Foaly said a little smugly. "Did I tell you that?"

"You just did," Artemis muttered and fast-forwarded the clip where she located the trolls, not before he caught Foaly's little joke with Holly. "Small talk during a mission? Seriously?" he said but secretly shared a quiet chuckle.

"Seriously. So what have you got?"

Artemis ran the clip until it ended with a screen of black and white. "Foaly," he said. "By any chance can we run thermal scans in the clip?"

"We're not that low-tech. It hurts me just to think you regard me so lowly."

"Thermal scans, Foaly. Now. That was supposed to be a rhetorical question, as you well know," Artemis said. He could not resist a jibe, though, "And if you really need to know, yes, I do regard you so lowly."

Thermal scans were sent to Artemis's laptop without any complaints, albeit some undignified whinnies. One of the figures that showed up in the thermals was half the size of a troll, but it was possible. But the other… hardly made it to a baby troll's standards. "You sure there were two trolls?"

"Positive. A hundred percent."

Artemis was silent as he digested this piece of information. "Foaly, can you pick up any other fields? I think I'm on to something."

"I know. There can't possibly be two trolls." Artemis heard more typing. "Trolls don't emit some kind of field with a ten meter radius."

"Can you identify the signal?" Artemis wanted an immediate result so as not to interrupt his train of thought and added, "And that is a rhetorical question."

"I know a rhetorical question when I hear one, okay? You don't have to tell me. And the answer to that is no, I can't."

"I said it was a rhetorical question."

"I can't identify the signal. Take it or leave it."

Artemis thought about it for a while. "You can't identify it because it foxed your sensors somehow. Now, who has done that twice before?"

Foaly paused before saying, "Was that a rhetorical question?"

"I thought you knew one when you heard one."

They were both silent. Both knew the answer to this. Both did not want to say it out as both did not want to have anything to do with her anymore.

The pixie with the golden touch. The founder of Koboi labs.

Opal Koboi.

"But it started before she escaped from prison," Foaly said quietly.

"Well, it was very possible that she had outside men to do the job. Outside pixies, to be precise."

"Mervall and Descant Brill," Foaly said.

"Precisely. And this kind of scheme must have been carefully planned to near perfection. I have a feeling we are somewhere one step away from Opal."

"Maybe two," said Foaly.

"Artemis?"

Artemis turned around to see who had called him. Butler was at the door. "Did you see the twins?"

"Sure. They should be playing outside where they usually would. If not then try their rooms, which I imagine can be a mess," was Artemis's prompt reply.

"I've checked everywhere. So has Juliet. They aren't anywhere in the manor."

**Okies! Waiting in suspense, are you? Okay, so maybe not, but who likes my rhetorical question joke? I know I do. See why i like this chapter? Now, to finish up some last minute homework...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello there guys! It's the start of school and we've recently moved into a really large campus in which I got lost a couple of times. Nevertheless, lessons do go on as usual, and I'm starting on Chemistry. And for Chemistry we start with the most basic apparatus in the chem lab: the Bunsen burner. And I've got a lab partner who's addicted to turning on and off the gas tap on the Bunsen burner and my pencil case which is at a risk of catching fire. Well anyways, the next few chapters are going to be pretty slow (unless there are more holidays ahead) and now to stop you waiting in suspense. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and gave advice on my first crappy piece of work. And now for the disclaimer: Really, if I owned Artemis, I wouldn't be in school worried about my pencil case getting burnt by a lab partner who wants to set the world record for the fastest time to light a Bunsen burner.**

Chapter 5: Plan in an hour

Opal's hideout

"Check her vitals. Is Short dead?" Opal demanded. Descant Brill was juggling with a few screens, trying to find the right one. "Checking vitals through camera, Mistress. Hang on a tick." He said.

"Descant, I have told you before that I shall not be spoken to in slang! Please rephrase that," Opal said.

There was a reason why descant let his older brother do most of the things like checking screens and reading signals for Opal, and that was because Descant Brill is unable to do three things. One, remember his mistress's rules. Two, reading screens accurately. The last one was multitasking. And unfortunately for Descant, all three things was needed at the moment as his brother had to go and fix a leakage somewhere in the shuttle.

"Sorry, Miss Koboi. I am checking Captain Short's vitals through the screens." Once done, Descant forgot to speak properly and blurted, "Yep. She's deader'n ever."

"Speak properly, Descant!" Opal screeched.

"Yes, Miss Koboi," Descant said, trying to keep the exasperation from his voice. "Captain Short is dead."

"Hmm," droned Opal. "It seems that I need to devise something to get you morons to speak a language which I actually can comprehend without difficulty."

Maybe it would help if Opal made something to help with reading signals on the screens as, since Descant was multitasking, something he was not so good at, he had read the falcon's vitals instead of Captain Short's. When he happened to glance at the right screen, he realized his major mistake. By that time, Opal had gone on to phrase two of her plan.

Fowl Manor, Dublin, Ireland

Artemis abandoned his study and made his way to the field outside the manor. Instead of Myles and Beckett, there was a yellow bird which Artemis nearly stepped on. It sat there, unmoving, blinking its black eyes. Artemis squatted and flicked his wrist at it. The bird did not respond. "Interesting," Artemis muttered as he scooped the bird up. Its eyes changed color from black to a murderous red and opened its beak. What came out was a haughty laugh. "Opal," Artemis hissed.

"Artemis Fowl," Opal's mocking voice sounded. "We meet again. Not eye to eye, but I was intending we do that sooner, if not later."

"You plan for me to come over anyway," Artemis said as Butler came up behind him, hidden behind a pillar. "So, what's the transport arrangement? Let me guess. Using a Neutrino? A bio-bomb? Goblins coming to get me armed with outlawed lasers?"

"Like I would tell you, but if you must know, no, it's not any of them. Oh, and you're coming to me, not the other way around."

"Myles and Beckett," Butler growled. "Where are they?" He took a step forward and pointed his Sig Sauer at the bird.

"My hostages," Opal said happily, unaffected by Butler's tone of voice, which manages to petrify people and fairies alike. "But they are fine. You can count on aunt Opal, since she is going to take over the world in a matter of time."

Artemis turned to Butler. "Careful, old friend," he said in a low tone. "No sudden movements. This is a sticky situation we find ourselves in, and rash actions would plunge us deeper into the problem." He turned back to the bird. "And your message is?"

"Say that you surrender to me unconditionally and that you will not get outside help. If not, not even the outside world can do anything to your precious brothers. You have an hour to decide. If you disagree to my terms, or agree and try something funny, expect a present from me. A rather bloody present."

"If I do surrender, you will kill them and me anyway," Artemis said drily.

"Humans will all die in the end. I am simply ridding the earth of tiresome Mud People like you." She paused for effect. "Unless your parents come back from their holiday and find that their dear Artemis junior isn't such a good big brother after all and decides to kill you. Not only does he lose them, he killed them. Indirectly, of course. No pair of three-year-old twins can survive in the forest for _five days_. The police will get a report that three year old Myles and Beckett Fowl have been missing for five days and your parents will be notified."

"You will do no such thing," Butler barked. The twins are out of his protecting range and at the mercy of a pixie maniac. "The LEP will see to that."

Opal gave a shriek of laughter which sounded unnatural in the throat of a bird. Butler was sorely tempted to squash the feathered creature under his boot, but it was a valuable source of information at this point of time. "The LEP! You can't rely on them, Mud Boys. Not this time. Maybe you have not noticed that you have no connection to that preening centaur somewhere underground, let alone the LEP."

Artemis decided to check on that later. "But I still have contact with Captain Short," he lied and hoped it was true.

"Holly Short is dead. Mauled to death by the trolls," Opal said, stretching the "o" in the last word.

Fear gripped his heart. Holly? Is it possible that Opal had finally successfully killed Holly? "It could be a trick, Artemis," Butler said softly.

"You heard me. Holly Short is dead. Now you know I do not lie."

"Like you didn't _lie_ to Captain Short about the sweet spot on Commander Root's death device?" Artemis said, maintaining his cool. His head and heart, however, was in turmoil.

"Enough talk," Opal snapped. "Your answer in an hour's time. Oh, and you Butlers are so disposable. Or maybe that's just the female ones." The bird turned to fly off.

Butler whipped out his Sig Sauer and blasted three shots at the bird. It fluttered to the ground with holes in its head, wing and body. The blood gushing out of the wounds stained a portion of the Fowl's driveway. Artemis went across to pick the bird up by the wing while Butler stormed upstairs.

Somewhere in the forests in Dublin

Holly woke up with a splitting headache. She had no recollection of anything just yet so she lay on the ground waiting for her brain to recharge and make sense. She was laying face-down in the dirt so she slowly flipped herself over. She sat up and was dizzy almost immediately, causing her to lie back down again. She turned her head to see a dog on top of her buzz baton. It was dead for sure. _The last time I felt this bad was when Artemis drugged me, _she thought._ Artemis…_

_I'm worried about Artemis… why?_

It took her a while to remember, but she got it in the end. _I'm worried about Artemis because there are trolls around Fowl manor. No, not trolls, but mutated animals._

She checked her helmet, which had a large chunk of it torn out, including the nuclear battery. Her helmet, other than protecting her head, was useless. She spotted it near the dog's mouth. _So the dog comes round, tackles me, spoils my helmet and accidentally steps on the buzz baton and dies. Wow._ She closed her eyes to analyze that but sank into unconscious instead just as the sun was setting, bathing her in a soft orange glow.

Fowl manor

"Juliet!" Butler shouted. He ran past Artemis's study and stopped. He peeked into the study. "Juliet?"

Juliet Butler was indeed on the floor of the study with a plate of sandwiches by her side. The windows were open, but her eyes weren't. "Juliet, can you hear me?" Butler said as he entered the study.

Juliet groaned softly. "Juliet, what happened?" Her eyes flicked open and sat up slowly, rubbing the back of her head.

"I was going to give Artemis a snack, considering he didn't have lunch while we were searching for the twins when I heard something over at his table. It was a cat or dog or something in here meddling with the wires. Then it sort of had this red eyes and pounced on me and, uh, yea," she said. "So, what did happen?"

"Opal has successfully crashed all communication devices," Artemis said, appearing at the door of the study. "I should have seen it coming. She sent that bird to negotiate and distract us from what was actually happening in my own study. That was the oldest trick in the book and I can't believe I fell for it."

"What's with the dead bird?" Juliet asked. She pointed at the bird Artemis was holding between his fingers. "Eew, that's gross."

"Ah, yes," Artemis said, straightening up. "I do believe Opal has done something to this bird so as to deliver her message and threat. Hopefully I can figure this out and contact the LEP within an hour. And if not, then Butler," Artemis said, nodding towards the Butler in question, "buy me some time."

Butler nodded but was slightly reluctant. This kind of distraction was not his forte. Juliet sat up and grinned. "You may have picked the wrong Butler for that job. Leave it to me," she said, winking. Butler felt relieved as he was not the one with that responsibility and that Juliet was much better at driving people up the wall. She'll buy Artemis enough time.

**Okay! That's chapter 5 for you. Now on to chapter six, which may take a while considering 1) school 2) my other fan fiction which I'm currently drafting. It will absolutely take a while.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey peeps! Thanks so much to all the people who reviewed, subscribed to my story (or me, for some) and all those. Okay, this is going to be quite a bit of an intro because I've got time (and so do you-right? *wink wink*) and stuff to say. One, something about myself (and this is for all people who are too lazy to just click on 'Captain Juliet'). I do not live in America, but where I am I am drowning in homework (especially Mother tongue-it's a wonder I haven't failed it yet) and so I just finished my holidays (sobs) and so since I have no idea how life is in Ireland(or America) I'm pretty much guessing most details for fanficts. Speaking about fanficts, I scraped my previous fanfict because it's pretty crappy and super clichéd (Opal Koboi... Stealth ore shuttles... Mulch Diggums and his dwarf rock polish... Mulch Diggums and his stomach) and most of my characters are WAY OOC (out of character).** **It involves a way smarter Juliet Butler devising plans to save Arty and Holly etc... So as not to disappoint** **those who put me on Author Alert and all of you, I'm working on a Minerva P. fanfict which I dumped about a month ago. It sounds a bit self-centered... but that's how I am, and I drive my friends crazy. That's what Mother tongue does to me. I call that a major side effect.**

And the disclaimer, of course: If I owned Artemis Fowl, 1)there would be an AF movie by now 2) Juliet wouldn't be so OOC in this chapter (and pretty much everyone else) 3)I wouldn't even be writing this.

You have been warned!

Chapter 6: Enemy territory

somewhere in the forests in Dublin  
Holly got to her feet shakily and assessed her injury. Bruised, cut and an ugly gash on her arm and calf. She walked with a limp and was bone tired. With her helmet nuclear battery mashed to bits and a chunk of the helmet itself gone she was lost._ Fowl Manor must be somewhere around here_, she thought. Maybe find an acorn to replenish her magic. It was a full moon anyway, having been unconscious during the day.

Staying there would not be an option. With her helmet down, she was on her own with no one to help. Her only choice was to return to Fowl Manor and rest before checking the situation again._ Or maybe Tara_, she thought.

She was close to Fowl Manor and Tara, but she was even closer to something else. The last place Holly ever wanted to find herself in like this. That something was Opal Koboi's hideout.

The hideout was actually the shuttle which was half buried in the ground. Opal insisted on that. It was surrounded by trees and bushes which managed to block part of the shuttle. The visible part of the shuttle was disguised as an old abandoned house, leading anyone around to think that. And that was what Holly Short thought when she glanced at it. She made her way towards it. _Weird,_ she thought, _a house in a forest. But it would have  
to do for a temporary lodging._

Inside Opal's hideout  
Mervall came in with a tray of food. "Your meal, Mistress Koboi. And did I say that I just love your new boots?" he said. Opal accepted the compliment by smiling and pointing at a table. "Put it there, Mervall." She stretched out her left boot. "It's about time anyone complimented me on things. And not just my boots, although for such lowly beings like you can start by admiring them, then when you finally realize it, you can move on to such beauty I exude, the brilliance of my plans, and so on."

As Mervall placed the tray of food on the table and making sure that his sigh was inaudible to his mistress, Opal noticed a glint of red on his finger. "Mervall," she said, "your finger. What happened? You know that it is utterly unhygienic to be serving food with a bloody finger and I cannot afford to fall sick at this stage of procedures."

"My magic ran out. I was going to replenish it right after I serve this to you," Mervall said, looking down at the floor.

"Well, you'd better learn to prioritize properly. I shall not tolerate poor hygiene by my staff."

"Yes, Miss Koboi."

"Well, you know what to do. Get an acorn and get out. And get Descant to get me another tray of food. Obviously I'm not going to touch any of _that_."

Mervall sighed softly and left with the tray. He left it with his brother. "So she spotted your finger, eh?" Descant said, placing it down.

Mervall nodded. "Oh, and don't forget to compliment her new boots, and maybe throw in how wonderful she looks and how brilliant her plans are. Remember what happened last time, about eight or seven years ago?"

"I get it," Descant snapped, obviously not wanting to be reminded of it. Mervall proceeded out the shuttle.

Holly saw the shuttle door open with a hiss and dived for cover. Mervall thought he saw something but dismissed it as another of Opal's mutated animals. Holly did not recognize Mervall at first and she followed him, moving fast yet silently, running from bush to tree and tree to bush.

She stopped her maneuverings when she saw what she thought was an old dilated house and realized what it was and who that person who came out would be. Then she spotted the giant window at the top of the shuttle, where she saw the unmistakable form of Opal Koboi. _Opal Koboi's hideout, _she realized. _Wow, Holly. Some luck you have._

Mervall selected an acorn from one of Opal's genetically modified bushes which, she reasoned, would be their source of magic until she becomes queen of the world and can move from a small stealth ore shuttle to a mansion or a palace. The pixie went around the bush, where Holly saw a small, fast river behind.

Mervall planted the seed and sparks of blue erupted from the ground behind the bush. All Holly could see from where she was a small fireworks display behind the bush and tree which was blocking her view. She could have easily moved forward but she did not want to get too close to Mervall or Descant, whichever (it was hard to tell with his back to her. They were twins, after all). But what she could see was that Opal's shuttle window was facing the only bushes with the acorns while the others were filled with berries. Holly plucked a berry and rolled it between her fingers. It felt heavier than most berries and the fruit was unnaturally smooth. _You never know, _she thought, _it could be poisonous. Careful, Captain, you're in enemy territory._

She watched as Mervall went back into the shuttle. She squished it against a tree and examined the remains of the fruit. There was a sweet smell in the air and Holly was guessing it was coming from the fruit itself. And the seed-the seed was a square, to start with. It was a really small green square with a red dot in the middle and it stuck to the flesh of the fruit. She picked the seed up, wiped it against her uniform and kept it in case she actually got out of here and hopefully give it to Foaly, who probably could make more sense out of it than her.

The bush was relatively close to the side of the stream. Still out of sight, she slipped into the stream. She went with the current until she saw the bush with the acorns. It was blocking her view from the window in the shuttle and Opal. She assumed since she can't see Opal, the pixie couldn't see her and got a grip on the bank to avoid getting washed away. She plucked an acorn, careful as not to shake the bush. Her fingers closed round two such acorns, submerged herself in the water and allowed the current to push her away.

Holly went around the shuttle and climbed out, soaking wet and shivering from the cold. Her suit and helmet wasn't helping against the cold wind which blew through the forest. Her injuries probably weren't going to heal if she just stood there freezing, so she bent down and got to work. With trembling fingers she dug a small hole in the ground, glanced at the moon and buried an acorn. Magic rushed to her in a flurry of blue sparks which targeted her various injuries, steam venting from her body, repelling the water droplets which clung to her suit.

After her magic was returned she was left with an extra acorn, which she kept in case. _Now all I need to do is sneak past Opal's hideout and get to Fowl Manor, or Tara, whichever is closer. _She turned on her shield and made her way across the shuttle window when she could faintly hear a familiar laugh. She stopped and squinted at the window and saw Opal laughing at something. A closer look confirmed her fears. "D'Arvit," she muttered.

Myles and Beckett Fowl were in a cage with Opal.

Fowl manor  
Juliet came into Artemis's study, her hair whipping the famed jade ring over her shoulder. "You done yet, Arty?" she asked, blinking her long and attractive eyelashes. Naturally she was beautiful. With make-up she looked even more stunning.

Artemis sighed. "Unfortunately Butler had shot right at the side of the chip I found in the bird, so it will be difficult," he said, shaking his head.

Juliet frowned. "How much more time do you need?"

"As much time as you can buy. Keep her talking until I can formulate something," he said, wiping sweat from his brow. He noticed the layer of make-up. "You do know that Opal is a female pixie and that she wouldn't really admire anyone else?"

The girl laughed. "Of course. Do I look like a complete idiot to you? Maybe it's because you're a genius, the answer may be a yes, but I'm open to criticisms."

Artemis chuckled. "No you don't, Juliet. Quite the opposite, in fact.

"Oh, it's not deception. Its pure beauty," she said and went off. _Whatever she plans to do, _Artemis thought, _it better be good. Now, I need a plan while she carries out hers._

Juliet stood at the doors, arms akimbo, smiling. Butler was far away, hiding at the exact same spot when Artemis had spoken to Opal in case she needed help. This time, Opal sent a hawk to negotiate. Eyes blazing red, the hawk landed and Opal's mocking voice sounded from it. "So," the pixie said, "has our dear genius made up his mind, or is he scared and so sends his maid to relay his message?"

"Hello and welcome to Fowl Manor. Is there anything I can help you with? I'm Juliet Butler, by the way," Juliet said, her smile widening.

"Yes, and I'm Holly Short. Now, has Artemis Fowl decided to surrender to me? Remember, I have-"

"Ooh, Holly. How's it been? See, I've always wanted that really awesome suit of yours because it's, like, black and so in fashion," Juliet said, flicking her wrist and looking dramatically like a bimbo. Butler smiled. Only her sister was capable of such antics. It was like she was born for this. And in a few moments he was sure Opal would be thoroughly annoyed. He knew two such beings with that talent, his sister being one of them.

"Are you a total idiot?" Opal said, slightly taken back. "I was being sarcastic. Anyway, Holly Short is dead, alone in the forest, her body rotting and being eaten by wild animals. She was finally killed by trolls. So-"

"What a horrible way to die," Juliet said, her large eyes widening, fingers covering her mouth. Of course, Juliet didn't believe this statement, but better to let the enemy know otherwise.

Butler was pretty sure Opal was grinning. "The absolute worst," she said with glee.

"And I'm not a total idiot. Artemis said I looked so otherwise. And I trust him more than I'm ever likely to trust you," Juliet said, pointing a manicured nail at the bird. "Anyway, whoever would listen to a talking bird?"

"I am not a bird!" Opal exclaimed. "I am a fine specimen of a fairy genius and beauty."

"I have boys admiring me too," Juliet said, flicking a strand of blonde hair in a really attractive way which was wasted on Opal. Opal took a deep breath and composed herself. It sounded like a rush of static to the Butlers.

"So, where is our dear Artemis?" Opal said, sounding like she's forcing a smile. Butler could imagine her, patience literally seeping out of her otherwise pretty features. That was what Juliet made him feel sometimes, and he was glad to see that it was directed at someone else for a change.

Juliet tossed her head, her jade ring flicking around. "Resting. Sleeping. He said, and I quote, 'If I'm going to tackle this problem I'm going to need to refresh my mind. Geniuses are supposed to have some rest, don't they?' have to admit though, he's right. I'm a wreck if I don't get my nine-or maybe ten-hours," she said.

Opal laughed. "So, Artemis is in bed snoring away? What a time when his brothers' lives are in peril."

Juliet carried on as if Opal did not say anything. "Usually ten, but when I need to doll myself up its nine. I can do my make-up in thirty minutes while others have to do it in, say, an hour? And another few hours for hair which ends up in a birds nest."

The pixie's tone of voice changed from delightful to strain. "Look, human. As I was saying-"

"And Artemis doesn't snore. Butler says I snore, but ladies, that definitely include me, do not and never will snore. Besides, who is he to criticize, because he doesn't hear himself when he sleeps." _I really wished she could stop that, but if it distracts Opal for a while I guess it'll have to do, _Butler thought.

Opal lost it. Firstly, the conversation wasn't about her, it was about this really self-centered Mud girl. And she was ignoring her. Ignoring her! "Stupid human idiot!" she screeched and the bird flew up, ready for attack. Butler drew his weapon but Juliet swung her head, her own weapon hitting the bird squarely on the beak. There was a sickening "crack" as the bird got hit and fell down, beak open in pain and shock.

"Naughty birdie," Juliet said, wagging a finger at the fallen hawk. "I think you ruined my hair."

"Shut up! I will take it that you are not surrendering-"

"Silence doesn't always mean consent, if that's what you meant. Besides, you've got no silence. Unless you're talking about Artemis, then I'll get Butler to check if he's done clearing that big head of his." Juliet blinked her eyes. "And while we're waiting, how about telling me how good looking I am? I only took half an hour to do it because it was rather of a last minute kind of thing and so I may not look as stunning. But natural beauty still shines through."

Opal was practically screaming. "Shut up, shut up, and shut UP! I've got the two other Fowls and I will kill them. Both of them!" Butler winced at the sharp noise.

"And Artemis has another talking bird," Juliet said although fear was creeping into her by Opal's latest statement. But her job was to buy as much time as possible. Surely Artemis would have considered all this beforehand. "So, back to my question. Do I look as well as-"

Opal screamed, a high pitch piercing sound. Butler thought he heard glass shattering. The bird rose to escape, and Opal's scream had slowed Butler's reaction time by a fraction of a second. In that fraction of the second, Juliet floored the bird, her jade ring whizzing in the air before finding its mark. Opal's shriek ended off as a gurgle as the life slipped from the hawk. She picked it up gingerly by the wing and turned to Butler.

"Good job, little sister," he said. "Now I think Opal would be leaving Artemis alone for a while." Juliet smiled and made her way to the study.

**Okay, I'll admit something that this is a pretty rushed piece of work. Anyway, you got what you wanted and I'll carry on singing along to the radio. Ooh, it's The Wanted.** **Nuff said.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi there, it's me. I won't talk so much for a few reasons. 1) I've read the Last guardian. Those who've read it should know what I mean, so as not to give spoilers. I've given enough to my friends. 2) CA3 (that's continual assessment for those who don't know) is coming in 2 weeks or so. I can't get stuff in my head for some reason and so I'm spending more time on real research instead of this. I know I'm slacking. We all are. 3) I've got a snack waiting for me. And it's best served warm. 4) We all know how disclaimers work.**

Chapter 7: Mission Impossible

Outside Opal's hideout

Holly watched as Opal laughed as she spoke to a screen, occasionally tickling or poking the younger Fowls mockingly. She watched amusingly as her look of glee melted into a pained expression and finally rage. She ended up screaming at the screen and kept banging her tiny fist on her table. _Whatever made Opal this angry? _she thought. _But then again, it takes very little to get Opal frothing at the mouth._

Holly could already hear her frustrated squeals from outside. She was certain Opal would make a move. She flattened herself against the wall of the shuttle, close to the door. She waited for the pixie to come storming, and then she would sneak in and rescue Myles and Beckett from Opal...  
  
Inside Opal's hideout

Descant was balancing the meal on the tray of food until Opal came out, her face unnaturally red, and her chest heaving rapidly. "Miss Koboi," he said, oblivious to his mistress's emotional state. "I was just preparing your meal. And did I tell you that-"

Opal did not notice and overturned the tray, food and drink falling on Descant, who ended his compliment in a squeal. She stormed out of the shuttle and screamed, long, loud and high-pitched. She did not scream in her lab as she knew very well that her shuttle window would shatter, along with test tubes and flasks containing her chemicals and substances. In her anger, she did not notice a particular female police officer at the door. She screamed and cursed and yelled her lungs out. As Holly silently entered the shuttle, several glasses shattered where they stood. Thank goodness her helmet acted as earmuffs, or her ears would be ringing. Even when the shuttle door slid close, Holly could faintly hear the pixie as she vented her anger into the air. She slid behind the counter as she saw the oncoming pixies.

"What did ya do bro?" Mervall asked his twin, shaking his head as his ears rang. He got a towel to help Descant clean his sweater.

"I really dunno," replied Descant as he gratefully accepted the towel. "I was about to compliment her on her boots but she turned the tray and spilled it all on me. Ya think it was the Fowls? Y'know, what with her hatin' Fowls and all? Cos I'm pretty certain it ain't me."

Mervall sighed as he glanced at the floor. Holly tucked her knee under her chin. Even with her shield, she did not want Mervall to see a foot sticking from the counter. Not that the shield helped.

"Well, she was negotiatin' with Fowl. Or his Mud maid. Whatever. She sure is worked up. You clean yourself up and I'll clear the kitchen. Hang on while I get a broom." With that, both Brills left the scene. Holly heaved a sigh of relief, although not too loud. She crept further up.

She came to a white room with the doors wide open. Opal probably wasn't expecting anyone. Holly crept in and looked around the spotless white lab with equipment and computers on the tables. There was one cage covered with black cloth, next to a bunch of wires, and it looked somewhat out of place. Holly steeled herself to take a look at it. _It may be Myles and Beckett,_ she thought with a shiver. _I hope they're alive._

_ Don't say hope. Say they are._

_ But can two Fowls actually stay alive in a room with Opal Koboi?_

Her fingers hovered over the material, almost afraid to touch it, afraid to know what is underneath the cloth. _You've seen worse, _she told herself. _Why are you so scared this time? It's just another recon, checking out situations. Why does it bother me so much?_

_ Because I care for Myles and Beckett._

She closed her fist around the material and pulled it away and gasped almost immediately.

Myles and Beckett were alive, tied to the cage until movement was near impossible. They were both gagged and in a standing position, Beckett's head lolling as he was unconscious. Myles' eyes were wide with shock and relief. He pulled the rope on his wrists which allowed him some slack and tried shaking his head. Holly understood and loosened the bonds. She only loosened it but did not untie it. Myles stretched his hands out of the cage and feeling more relaxed. Holly dare not undo Beckett's bonds just yet. There were more urgent matters at hand.

"Okay Myles, any idea what is the quickest way to get out of a power-crazy pixie's shuttle?" Holly said. Myles tried nodding but could not exactly move his head in the direction he wanted to indicate to Holly. He glanced at his extreme right. Holly caught the look and raised her eyebrows.

"Really Myles? The window?" she said. Just after that, Holly heard something else coming from the entrance of the lab. Opal was back.

"Kill the Fowls, kill them," she spat as she stormed towards her lab. "Fowl has tested my patience, so I shall test his."

"The window, then," Holly muttered as she grabbed the cage and made a run for it. "Hold on tight."

Fowl Manor

Artemis was rebooting the system when Butler came in with Juliet's prey. "I heard some screaming," Artemis commented as he straightened from the wires under his table. "I assume that was Opal?"

Butler nodded. "It was," he said and raised the dead bird. "And guess what else Jules got?"

"Excellent. The one you killed got shot to pieces. No offense, old friend, but you did not know of it in the first place and neither did I, so I set myself something easier such as rebooting the system. Now just leave me alone with my intelligence and I will try to make sense from this."

"Do you need anything else?" Butler asked, placing the bed on Artemis's desk.

"A snack would be nice."

Butler nodded and headed to the kitchen. On the way he passed the living room, where Juliet was sitting at the porch with her head in her hands. Butler stopped and went over to Juliet. "Jules is there anything wrong?" he asked, placing a spade-like hand on his sister's skinny shoulder.

"Dom, I believe Artemis did know the dangers when he told me to buy some time for him?" she said. Butler felt a pang of fear.

Juliet passed him a piece of paper. Butler skimmed through it and dashed to Artemis's study, and it wasn't for his snack. Juliet put her face in her palms again, cursing Opal, who had made a move. She had sent a message to Artemis:

Fowl. I shall not tolerate any nonsense from you or your maid. I shall take it that you are not surrendering to me, Opal Koboi, future queen of the world. Having said this, I shall like to inform you that I shall carry out my threat and kill your brothers, a slow and painful death for both. This is war, Fowl. Expect worse to come.

Opal's hideout

"Send the note. Send it. I will do it. Kill the Fowls. Kill them. I have had it," Opal said after furiously scribbling the message and stormed up to her lab. "Since Artemis Fowl has tested my patience, I shall test his."

Descant was following Opal to assist in the execution when they heard the sound of breaking glass. Opal whirled on him, her face literally twisted with rage. "What was that?" she hissed, taking deep breaths, nostrils flaring.

They entered the lab and Opal slammed her fist on the nearest table with so much force that she nearly sent the equipment on her table flying. "Where are they?" she screamed. Her face was red and she was sweating. Her plan was crashing around her pointy ears, right in front of her. First the maid, then the hostage, and that gaping hole in the shuttle window. She ran over to the window and saw a figure in black with a cage on the ground. "Short," she seethed. She turned on Descant. "I thought you said Short was dead!"

"I... ah..." Descant started. Opal slapped him and screeched, "Get out. Get OUT!" Tears were flowing down her tomato red cheeks. "NOW!" Descant scrambled out, palm to cheek.

Opal grabbed a flask in her fury and hurled it at Captain Short. "Die Short!" she yelled. "Die!"

The impact shattered Holly's legs as Holly jumped from such a height. The twins were fine, traumatized but alive. It took a while for her magic to fix her, but then she heard someone call her name. She turned just in time to see a flask coming her way. It shattered against her helmet. "Thank goodness for the helmets," she muttered under her breath. She grabbed the cage and ran as soon as her magic fixed her up. If Opal had good aiming just by throwing, she would be deadly accurate behind a weapon. It didn't take someone like Holly to know she would be under fire. Myles tried to hold Beckett's hand for comfort. Whatever that was, it wasn't pleasant.

Obviously it did not take a flask to kill Holly Short, one of the hardest fairies to kill, but there were such things as warning shots. Instantly Opal got behind the control seat and activated the shuttle weapons. She chose the laser beam which could slice through just about anything, including elfin and human flesh.

Holly ran in a zigzag motion, running right a few paces, a step to the left and a few steps to the right again. The thing was, if Opal figured out a pattern, Holly would be dead and the twins followed suit. Opal shot and gritted her teeth in frustration and anger. Curse that elf for upsetting her plan, just when it got to the most vital step! "Darn you Short," she hissed.

Holly ran as fast as she could, as random as she could possibly be, and holding the cage as stable as possible. _Get out of firing range,_ she thought.

Other than the beams itself, Holly had to dodge falling branches, trees and flying bits of earth. Holly was slightly pained. Opal might as well help the Mud People to clear the forest, and poison the seas while she's at it. Opal didn't seem to mind the destruction she was causing.

Holly disappeared behind a group of trees. _There is no firing range, _Holly thought bitterly. _Might as well take a rest before starting up again. _She held up two fingers as sparks appeared. Myles's eyes widened and tried to shake his head. "Chill, Myles," Holly said. "I'm only going to heal you."

Myles kept shaking his head, his left hand trying to break free. The elf helped untie his hands. In it was a nuclear battery, some wires and a fork, which was digging into his hand. Holly placed it on the ground, laid two fingers on the twins and willed them to heal.

Once done, Holly tried to find a way to get the twins out but there seemed to be no doors at all. Myles pointed to Holly's helmet and to the nuclear battery. "I can't, Myles," Holly sighed. "A whole chunk is gone." She took off her helmet and turned it around. "See?"

Myles grabbed the wires and worked with them and the nuclear battery. Holly glanced back. Opal had stopped. For the moment.

Opal had only noticed that her anti-detection device was gone when she actually looked at the screens. She scrambled back to make another one; she could kill Short later. "Descant! Mervall! We are changing location now!" she yelled.

**How is it? Any OOCness? If so then I apologize and say I'm concentrating on biology. Anyone wants to know how the digestive system works? No? Good, because my snack is getting real cold and my brother are eyeing it.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey there guys! Here's the last bit of my story. Remember the thing about Opal's prison earlier on? Well, as soon as I finished typing this I figured out, Hey, Opal's prison could have been in Haven City before being moved to Atlantis! So I just wanted to inform you guys before I change the Author's note in the earlier chapter.**

**Now, the disclaimer: I have never owned Artemis Fowl. I only have the first book-and it's the old model too... You see, I go to libraries for the books, and I'll have to go back sometime for The Lost Coloney for my next fan fiction...**

**Which reminds me, my friend was reading that under the table during science...let's just say she didn't get away with it...**

Chapter 8: Back from the dead

Fowl Manor

Artemis was in the study, staring at the monitor as he waited for communications. Although his face was expressionless, he was devastated. First Holly, now the twins. He prayed that Foaly would be there with some clue to where Opal was.

The screen flicked on and Artemis sat up. He had contact with Foaly now. "Foaly," he called.

"Not now, Mud Boy," the centaur said. "Busy here."

"Foaly. I need to know where Opal is," he said.

"We don't know Amy more than you do."

"Oh really?" Artemis said, scanning the whole chip which he had gotten out from the hawk. "Let's just say Opal paid me a visit."

Foaly took a moment to check what Artemis had sent. "No wonder," Foaly breathed.

"No wonder what?"

"Where'd you get this?"

"Butler and Juliet killed two birds with this chip somewhere in them. Butler's didn't quite make it in one piece but Juliet's did. I am assuming that both chips are identical. Do you have anything?"

"Opal's chips masquerade as trolls on scopes. So these so called trolls are actually animals with this. How didn't I see it earlier?"

"She fooled us all," Artemis pointed out. "Now could you please tell me where Opal is?"

"Whoa!" Foaly exclaimed. "Mass destruction somewhere near Fowl Manor. I think I have her. Yup, I have a signal. The shuttle was made in Koboi labs. Got her."

Artemis stood up. "Foaly, Opal has my brothers and she just threatened to kill them," he said, his voice dead serious.

Foaly was off for a moment then he came back. "Informed Trouble Kelp. Opal's gone insane. She just blasted the forest to bits. Not in your direction so don't worry. What has gotten into her? I told you Opal wasn't stable."

"You didn't tell me anything."

"D'Arvit! I lost her again!"

"But I haven't," a third voice, female and elfin, said. "She's taking off right now. She's started to shield again and...is coming your way, Arty."

Opal's shuttle

Opal had splashed a hardening liquid to fix the hole and took off, shielding it. The shuttle shield was pretty weak; it made any

onlookers think that there was a phantom of a shuttle in the sky. But it was off Foaly's simple devices, if by any luck was using old fashion scanners and all. I'm not going down without you, Fowl, she thought. I'll deal with that officer later. Because once your Manor falls, you fall too. It ain't that hard to take you down. Then I will take you as hostage to the LEP and then kill you in the most fabourable fashion.

She glanced at the destruction in her wake. What a mess, she thought. But who cares because the Mud People would destroy it eventually. It's only a matter of time. Then she spotted Holly and contemplate if she would just take the pleasure of decapitating that uppity officer with her beams. She let the shuttle hover, finger over the button. Then Holly took off again and Opal decided to go with the original plan. To Fowl Manor.

"Holly!" Artemis and Foaly exclaimed.

"Back from the dead again," Holly smirked. "Artemis, I repeat, she's coming for Fowl Manor in her shuttle now, and I don't think it's for a friendly visit."

Foaly cleared his throat. "Easy. This particular shuttle is wrecked so that there's a loose screw somewhere on the underside of the nose. Her lost, our gain. I scanned it before she shielded and there should be a flap threatening to open under the nose. Try to find it; it shouldn't be hard to spot."

"Wow," Holly muttered sarcastically, running towards the front of the

shuttle, not noticing that it had stopped for a moment.

"Come on, captain. It ain't hard to take that baby down, at least, for someone with your skill. If not then Artemis best get Butler on standby."

Artemis cleared his throat. "What exactly takes that baby down?" he said, mimicking Foaly's gung ho attitude. "You only said something about the loose flap, prompting Holly to attack it, but I assume Holly currently has no weapons with her except for her helmet, though I doubt tunnel lights and high frequency noises are useful in this situation."

"If the helmet can be considered a weapon," Holly muttered.

Artemis opened his mouth to ask but Foaly cut in. "Okay, I get it. You see the flap, captain?"

"I see it. It looks like it's going to drop off any moment now."

"Pardon me if I am slightly alarmed by that because any moment now Opal is making direct contact with the Manor with my brothers."

"Just hit it, Holly. Then you can talk," Foaly said, slightly annoyed.

Holly decided to save the news about the twins for Artemis later and fumbled in her pocket for her extra acorn. "Will an acorn do?" she asked, trying to keep up with the shuttle.

"I suppose so, yes."

Holly aimed with the help of her helmet and threw. The acorn met the flap, if a little off target, causing it to come right off. That

resulted in the shuttle diving. Holly ran away as Opal's shuttle crash-landed, then ran back to the shuttle door, which slid open and Opal tried making her escape. Holly was waiting for her with her fist balled up, ready to strike the bewildered pixie in between the eyes. Holly rained another blow to make sure that she was unconscious and contacted Foaly. "I'll go and get the twins. Don't let Opal escape again," she said.

"You mean my brothers are alive?" Artemis said. It was hard to tell the exact emotions when he had said it.

"Geez, Artemis. How bad is your comprehension skills?"

Holly rolled her eyes. "Foaly, how long untill Retrieval comes?"

"I'd say 3 minutes. It is relatively near to Tara. Go and say hi to the brothers of a genius for me."

Holly found the twins and they were glad to see her, now that Beckett was up. "We got her, Holly. Now don't move. I'm sending them your location and they should come in about a minutes time."

"Thank you Foaly," Holly breathed before sitting down. Exhaustion claimed her and when Retrieval found her, she was sleeping on the grass next to the twins, who were trying to wake her up.

The first thing Holly noticed when she woke up was that she was in Fowl Manor. The second thing was that Trouble Kelp was leaning over her. Trouble Kelp? In Fowl Manor? "Captain Short," the commander said. "You're up."

"The twins," she croaked. "They here?"

Holly saw a flash of annoyance on Trouble's face, only to be replaced by a stoic look. "Yes," he replied rather exasperatedly. "The two younger Fowls are here, mesmerised so they remember nothing of their abduction and, from what I heard, a traumatizing escape through the window."

"That's not my fault. He suggested it in the first place and there was no other way," Holly said, accepting a glass of water.

"The whole troll thing was planned by Opal who would be locked up in Atlantis instead. Good job on that, Captain."

Holly placed her now empty glass on the floor. "Thanks commander." Holly paused before asking, "How did I get here?"

"We had to retreat to a nearby place, which happened to be this manor, what with all the mutants running all about. Foaly and Fowl have got some tech stuff to deactivate some chips on the animals which causes them to turn mutant or something."

"Freaky," Holly shuddered.

"So," Artermis said, making one of his silent appearances, "how did you manage to contact us at all?"

Trouble actually jumped. Holly chuckled before answering, "I must congratulate you on teaching your brother how to arrange wires in an LEP helmet."

"I knew all those lessons with Myles hadn't gone to waste. Beckett, though, is a slightly different case. But I will perservere and teach him the ways of the Fowls who are, by the way, naturally gifted with such high intelligence and talented."

Trouble threw his hands up. "Oh shut up," he muttered as rolled his eyes.


End file.
